1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to biologically active food additives (hereinafter referred to as BAA) and is intended for rendering preventive action on the cardiovascular system.
2. Description of Related Art
Known are therapeutic preparations in the form of herbal tea for treating patients suffering from various kinds of cardiovascular system disorders (RU 2000807, Herbal Tea “CORDIS” for the Treatment of Cardiovascular Diseases”; RU 2019185, “Herbal Tea with a Sedative and Hypotensive Action”; RU 2020952, “Herbal Tea “Glaya”, “Darya”, “Elena” with a General Health-Improving and Antisclerotic Action”; RU 2088250, “Herbal Tea for Treating Patients with Cardiac Rhythm Disorder”; and RU 2104024, “Kasmin” Preparation for the Prevention and Treatment of Thromboses”).
However, the above phytotherapeutic agents have a number of limitations. They belong to pharmaceuticals and therefore need to be prescribed and controlled by a physician, i.e., do not belong to preventive preparations having the status of the BAA.
They include a rather large number of components which, along with benefits arising from a versatile harmonic action on the body (Herbal Tea, Almaty, Kainar Publishers, 1991, 288 pp.), also imposes substantial constraints on the possibility to set up a wide-scale commercial production of such preparations. Therefore, multicomponent preparations often remain remedies of folk medicine.
By way of example, “Kasmin” according to RU 2104024, Oct. 2, 1998, belongs to such preparations. It contains Horse Chestnut seeds, root of Licorice, leaves of Peppermint or Lemon Balm, Hawthorne fruit, and Rosa fruit taken in a certain ratio and ground into 3-4 mm particles. The tea acts not only on the hemostatic system itself but also on the cardiovascular system as a whole, nervous system, lipid carbohydrate metabolism. It is administered to adults for the prevention and comprehensive treatment of thrombosis of various etiologies, thrombophlebitis, thromboembolic complications of myocardial infarction, embolic apoplexies and the like including, for the prevention of postoperative period thrombosis and also for the prevention of atherosclerosis.
The above herbal tea has a number of limitations, namely, it contains a large number of ingredients which, as noted above, presents certain organizational and technological difficulties for mass production.
The tea is intended for making an infusion dosage form so that the substances beneficial for the body are inevitably partly lost due to using only the liquid phase. In addition, it also involves a cumbersome process of preparing and inconvenience of administration for users.